


the struggles of life (wow, rude, that's my stone sword, make your own already)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guys," Armin said without looking up from his book. "Please don’t start this again.</p><p>"Armin loves me more," Eren snapped.</p><p>"No he doesn’t," Jean snapped back immediately.</p><p>Eren then kicked at Jean, Jean jabbed at Eren’s leg, and Armin read three more pages in relative peace until, well, the peace stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the struggles of life (wow, rude, that's my stone sword, make your own already)

“Guys,” Armin said without looking up from his book. Gunfire sounded in the corner of his attention, bright and repetitive, and he shifted down on the couch so that his ass wasn’t entirely on the crack between the cushions. Great television, but terrible couch; Eren’s priorities were so strange. “Please don’t start this again.”

“Armin loves me more,” Eren snapped, ignoring the blonde. Armin sighed, turned the page, and shifted his leg against Jean’s shoulder blade gently. Jean slouched down to match him, the back of his head bouncing gently against the top of Armin’s knee. Armi reached out as he reach, brushed his fingertips against Jean’s hair as he tried to absorb the nonsense his textbook was talking about this chapter.

“No he doesn’t,” Jean sniped back immediately. He went to jab his elbow into Eren’s side, but the brown haired boy flopped away like a beached whale, snarling out a squeak as he had his character duck behind a wall so that Jean’s rocket shot missed. The movement jarred his head against Armin’s knee, which wasn’t painful, but it was distracting.

Eren then kicked at Jean, Jean jabbed at Eren’s leg, and Armin read three more pages in relative peace while the two focused more on their game than their argument. This went on for a few minutes, perhaps, Jean bumping against his leg every couple of seconds, until, suddenly, his dick was brought into the conversation and his attention was draw sharply away from his assigned reading.

“Armin likes my dick and me better than he could ever like you!”

Armin swallowed back a noisy, exasperated noise and closed his book. Eren’s face was torn between frustration and disgust, which Armin understood perfectly. He too felt frustrated when Jean and Eren insisted on spending time with him at the same place, because though he loved both of them dearly (in an entirely different way, Jesus Christ, why was his dick brought into this every single time) it was hard to love them when they were together. Mostly because they were complete and total five year olds.

Actually when Armin stopped to think about it, it was entirely because they were both complete and total five year olds and Armin just didn’t have time for that shit.

“Alright, okay,” Armin said, standing up, jarring Jean off of him where he had been leaning on his legs from his spot on the ground. Jean gave him a betrayed, confused look before abruptly seeming to realize his mistake. Horror and embarrassment washed across his boyfriend’s face, as it always did, because when Eren and Jean argued about Armin it was inevitable that his dick would eventually be brought up, because he had terrible taste in company, honestly.

“I’m leaving,” he told the sprawled pair.

“No,” Eren wailed, his glee for Jean’s apparent blunder dropping immediately off his face.

“Aw, Armin,” his boyfriend yelped with wide eyes, “c’mon, please don’t go!”

“I promise I won’t talk about your dick, babe!”

“It’s Jean’s fault, don’t punish me too!”

Armin bit his lip so that he wouldn’t smile, ducking his head down into the collar of his sweatshirt so that they wouldn’t know he wasn’t too mad. “Nope,” the blonde said, hopping over to where his shoes were. They were hanging out at Eren’s apartment, because his television was (somehow) better than theirs was and he (surprisingly) had some actual food in his cupboards. Jean and Eren wailed, scrambling at his heels, controllers forgotten on the ground.

“Bye,” Armin chirped, maybe a little too cheerful, and he was out the front door before either college student could get of his ass and stop him. They didn’t follow him out the front door, though someone smacked into a wall inside the apartment, and Armin figured he could go down to the store, get a thing of cookie dough, and by the time he came back Jean and Eren would have worn themselves wrestling or arguing or doing whatever it was those idiots did when he was tired of their faces.

“You fucking asshole,” Eren said back inside the apartment, swinging at punch at Jean’s hip, because it was the closest part to the other college student. “You made him leave!”

“I made him leave,” Jean sputtered, floundering around to look at him, craning his neck and rolling around on his back. “You made him leave, dickbag!”

Eren reared back, offended, before reaching up on the couch and snatching off one of the pillows there. He spun, swinging it at Jean’s face, and couldn’t help but choke on his own laughter when the pillow smacked straight into his nose and drew a yelp from him. Jean shrieked at the top of his lungs, came up off the ground, and reached for another pillow. The apartment was quickly filled with shouting, as the two fought, knocking things over and kicking at each other when they got to close. They started to tire, eventually, which they realized in hindsight was probably Armin’s plan, and were both sprawled on the kitchen floor when they heard the front door start to open.

“Aha,” Jean shouted, springing up, leaping around the corner so that he could sling his pillow at the person coming through the door. He thought it would be Armin, but it wasn’t.

"Hello Jean,” Levi said, tone flat as a starved squirrel turned road kill. Jean paled until he was just a stuttering ghost in a corporeal body while Eren shifted in the kitchen, brought back to life after the vicious pillow fight by the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

“Um. Uh. Sorry,” Jean said, awkwardly waiting to die, but Levi just stared him down as he stepped over the pillow at his feet. It was even worse when he toed off his dress shoes, which he did without looking away, and then stepped further down the hallway, toward Jean.

Jean bolted like a spooked horse, back further into the apartment. Eren heard the slamming of a door and he hoped, in an amused satisfied kind of way, that the idiot was hiding in the bathroom and not his bedroom. The brunette looked up as his boyfriend came closer, giving the older man a lopsided soft of grin, hair all mused up and limbs sprawled like limb noodles.

“Hey,” Eren said. “You aren’t supposed to be home for a bit, right?”

"Yeah,” Levi answered, shrugging a little bit as he came to stand over Eren’s body. “But work was slow and I was bored, so I let myself go home while the others stayed.”

Eren’s grin grew wider, a little less like a lopsided child and a little more like a smirk. “Abuse of boss powers,” he accused, reaching up, wiggling his fingers and Levi sighed, rolled his eyes, and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

Eren was always surprised at how strong Levi was, mostly because he didn’t tend to use that strength often. But in one swift move Eren was on his feet, swaying at the sudden vertigo, and then it was Levi smirking crookedly and gazing up at his boyfriend.

“Hi,” Eren said, a little silly, reaching out to cup Levi’s jaw. Levi swatted his hands away, instead curling his own hands in Eren’s collar to drag him down for a kiss.

“Hello, you idiot,” Levi said, droll as ever, but with a grin in his eyes. “You do realize you’re cleaning up the apartment, right?”

“Yeah,” Eren said, shrugging. “I figured.”

By the time Armin returned the apartment was clean, Jean was still huddled in the bathroom, waiting for the world to end around his ears, and Eren was curled on the couch with Levi tucked under his chin. The pair on the couch were playing Minecraft, though it seemed to be Levi doing most of the world while Eren chased animals around with a stick and tried to beat them to death before they ran away. Armin knew the experience well, considering he was the one who had done all the work in Minecraft while Eren goofed off before Levi had started dating his best friend.

“Bathroom,” Eren answered the unasked question, not looking up. “He hit Levi in the face with a pillow thinking it was you.”

Armin sighed, fonder than ever. “Thanks for not killing him, I guess,” the blonde said, only slightly sarcastic as he passed the couch. Levi snorted at him, mumbled something against Eren’s collar, and then smacked Eren’s character with a stone sword he had just finished making. Eren shouted, something about betrayal and broken hearts, but Armin wasn’t paying attention.

“Hey,” he called through the bathroom door, knocking on it twice. “Wanna open up for me?”

The door swung open, startling him, and then Jean was on top of him, wrapped around him like an octopus.

“How is he so scary,” Jean asked in a tiny, strangled voice. “He’s only 5’3”, Armin. Pre-teen girls are taller than he is. I just- I don’t understand.”

“I can hear you,” Levi called out. Jean whisper-screamed in Armin’s ear and it was another twenty minutes before the idiot could be convinced to sit in the same room as the other couple.

“Really, thank you for having us over,” Armin drawled, sarcastic as could be. But Eren just beamed at him, not a bitter bone in his body (at the moment), and Armin felt that age old mix of fond exasperation rise in his chest.

“No problem, bro,” Eren said. Jean threw him a dirty look before knocking his Minecraft character off a cliffside. That resulted in more screaming, more dirty looks, and, eventually, a few arrows in Jean’s character’s body.

It was a good day, though. Especially since there was cookie dough in the fridge.


End file.
